Amnesia
by seongwoos
Summary: [OngNiel] Oneshoot Fanfiction. "Ya... I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia" Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo


**Cast** : **Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo**

 **Warning : AU!, BxB interaction. (if you don't like BxB, then don't read)**

Happy Reading!

"Ya... I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia"

————————————————

 **Amnesia**

————————————————

 **Seoul, 18 Mei 2018 [7.30 PM]**

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah duduk dengan tatapan kosong di dalam mobilnya yang terpakir di pinggiran kota.

 _'Ah hari itu datang lagi'_

Begitu pikirnya, tidak dia sadari, senyuman tanpa arti tergambar di wajahnya. Dia hanya menoleh ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan menyentuh sebuket bunga _White Lily_ itu. Hanya tatapan datar yang ada di wajahnya. Dia hanya duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya.

Pikirannya melayang, memori membayangi otaknya seperti sebuah film. Dengan jelas dia mengingat wajah orang yang dicintainya itu. Rambut hitamnya, matanya, senyumnya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

...

 **Seoul, 11 Mei 2015**

"Hey, Kang. Kamu ketiduran lagi." terdengar suara yang sangat familiar membangunkan laki-laki bersurai merah muda dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ughh.."

"Apanya yang 'Ugh' huh?"

Daniel mengusap matanya dan menyipitkan pandangannya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Kamu... Ada apa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?" sahutnya setengah sadar.

"Haah? Kamu lupa! Besok aku pergi ke Jepang lho. hari ini kan kamu janji mau mengantar membeli perlengkapan." Jawab Pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Ah.. benar juga. kalau begitu, sebentar aku siap-siap, Ong." Daniel yang sudah dalam kesadaran penuh duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan bersiap ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat ya hehe" senyuman riang terpampang di wajah pemuda Ong itu. Daniel yang tidak ingin wajah memerah di pagi harinya terlihat, segera melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

...

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya Daniel dan Seongwoo berpacaran. Bukan hal aneh jika Seongwoo tiba-tiba saja bisa ada di apartmentnya seperti sekarang ini, ataupun sebaliknya. Kenapa bisa Seongwoo masuk ke apartment Daniel? Karena mereka sudah bertukar sandi, tentunya.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, daniel keluar dr kamarnya dengan t-shirt hitam dan jeans panjangnya, dia menuju ke meja makan dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di depan Ong Seongwoo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan buatnya.

Melihat Daniel yg duduk dengan wajah sedikit mengantuk, Seongwoo tertawa dan memberikan Daniel segelas kopi. "nih, minum dulu dan dapatkan kesadaranmu." Senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan Ong.

Daniel memandangi Ong yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum itu yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Lama dia melihat senyum Seongwoo, entah kenapa Daniel malah merasa rindu.

' _Rindu ?'_ _'Dia kan ada di depanku.'_ "Err.. bisakah kamu tidak pergi ke Jepang?" akhirnya Daniel bersuara.

"Eh, kenapa? kau bakal kangen ya? hehe" Ucap Ong menanggapi Daniel aneh. Tentu saja, karena 3 hari yang lalu Seongwoo sudah meminta ijin Daniel dan dia juga sudah menyetujuinya. Tapi sekarang dia malah memintanya untuk jangan pergi.

"Aku bakal videocall kamu begitu sampai di Jepang. Dan aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari. Tenang saja. cuma 5 hari kok" Seongwoo meyakinkan Daniel yang tampaknya masih ragu berpisah dengannya.

"Hm.." gumamnya singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Mereka memulai sarapan dan akhirnya memulai rencana mereka. Membeli berbagai perlengkapan liburan, yah walaupun kebanyakan Snack, sih. 2 jam lamanya mereka berputar di mall untuk membeli kebutuhan Seongwoo. Mereka sekarang duduk di sebuah Cafe di dalam mall. Sekali lagi Seongwoo melihat catatan dalam smartphone nya, melakukan cek ulang apakah ada yang terlupakan.

"Sip, sepertinya sudah semua"

"Dengan siapa saja ya kau pergi?" tanya Daniel sambil mengaduk coklat panas di depannya.

"Hmm Jisung hyung, Sewoon, Jaehwan, Minhyun, dan Hyunbin" jawabnya setelah menyeruput Melon juice-nya.

"Setidaknya ada Jisung hyung yang bisa mengontrol kalian"

"Yak. Memangnya apa yang akan kami lakukan"

"Entahlah, tersesat di _Shibuya_ mungkin?" Ucap Daniel terkekeh.

"Huh" Seongwoo mendengus kesal, tapi tidak menyangkalnya. Karena Jisung memang sudah sering ke Jepang dan sudah hafal betul daerah-daerah turisme di sana.

"Jadi.. Kau harus tetap pergi, ya?"

"Iya. sudah 2 kali aku berhalangan saat mereka mengajak liburan, kan. nggak apa-apa. kamu fokus ke kerjaan kamu saja." Sebenarnya Daniel sedikit menyesal harus tinggal di Korea menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia berpikir betapa serunya jika bisa jalan berdua dengan Seongwoo di Jepang. Kecewa? memang.

"Baiklah. habis ini mau kemana lagi?"

"Pulang saja? aku akan buatkan makan siang spesial buat kamu. hehe" Lagi-lagi Seongwoo dan senyumnya menenangkan kekhawatiran Daniel.

 _'Khawatir? Dia cuma pergi liburan, Daniel.'_ Pikirnya menenangkan diri sendiri.

setelah menyelesaikan minuman mereka, Daniel dan Seongwoo kembali ke apartment Daniel. Seongwoo mengumpulkan bahan makanan yang dapat dimasak dari kulkas Daniel. Daniel sendiri duduk di sofa sambil melihat kosong ruangan di depannya. Foto-foto mereka berdua terpajang di seluruh ruangan. Banyak kenangan yang sudah mereka lalui selama 2 tahun belakangan.

"Hey Dan, kamu harus segera membeli kebutuhan sehari-harimu" kata Seongwoo memecah keheningan. "Besok aku akan buatkan catatan sebelum pergi"

Daniel hanya berdehem menanggapi kekasihnya. Seongwoo menyiapkan _Kimchi Jiggae_ untuk makan siang mereka. Hari itu berjalan terasa lambat buat Daniel. Sampai dia menghabiskan hari dan malam datang. Seongwoo berbaring di sebelah Daniel bersiap untuk tidur.

"Besok jam berapa?"

"Pesawat akan take off jam 9 pagi. jadi kita harus di sana yah.. setidaknya 8.30"

"Oke, akan aku antar"

Seongwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Daniel dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Uri Pink bear, baik-baik ya selama aku tidak ada" Seongwoo memejamkan matanya di dada Daniel.

"Iya, tentu saja. Kamu bersenang-senanglah di sana. jangan lupa oleh-oleh buatku" Daniel mendekap tubuh Seongwoo sambil membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

"Hm..." Jawab Seongwoo yang terus tertidur.

Daniel memandangi wajah tidur kekasihnya itu. Dia memeluknya erat seakan sulit melepasnya pergi liburan. Daniel mencium dahi Seongwoo dan menyusulnya tidur.

...

 **Seoul, 12 Mei 2015 [8.00 AM]**

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Daniel tengah berdiri di pintu apartmentnya sambil bertanya kepada Seongwoo yang membawa kopernya dan tas slempangnya.

"Kayaknya sudah semua" Seongwoo kembali mengecek barang-barangnya.

"Oke, ayo kuantar"

Akhirnya mereka berdua beranjak dari apartment Daniel dan berangkat menuju bandara. Sesampainya di Bandara, Jisung, Sewoon, Jaehwan, Minhyun dan Hyunbin sudah menunggu kedatangan Seongwoo. Seongwoo melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dan segera bergabung untuk menunggu pesawat. Setelah 30 menit mereka menunggu, Rombongan itu akhirnya berjalan memasuki pesawat. Meninggalkan Daniel sendirian di lounge bandara. Seongwoo melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Daniel. Daniel membalas senyuman dan melihat Seongwoo yang pergi.

Daniel kembali ke apartmentnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus membiarkan kekasihnya berlibur sendiri. Waktu berlalu cepat. Daniel menepuk pundaknya yang terasa pegal karena duduk di depan komputer selama 3 jam.

 _'1 message received'_

 **Seongwoo**

12.17 PM

'Aku baru sampai di Jepang! di sini keren sekali. kekeke'

 _'Picture received'_

Terlihat wajah konyol Seongwoo dan para sahabatnya yang segera _selfie_ di jendela bandara Jepang yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar bandara. Daniel tersenyum melihat mereka kelihatan sangat senang.

 **Daniel**

12.19 PM

'Iri. Sudah jangan membuatku semakin menyesal. Nikmati liburanmu'

 **Seongwoo**

12.21 PM

'kkkkk oke. kita akan makan siang setelah ini. Kamu juga makan ya'

 **Daniel**

12.22 PM

'Iya tenang saja'

Daniel yang juga merasa lapar, beranjak dari meja kerjanya untuk membuat ramen instan. Dia kembali melihat wajah bahagia Seongwoo dan sahabatnya dari selfie yang mereka kirimkan. Senyuman terpampang di wajah Daniel yang memikirkan kekasihnya itu. Setelah dia menyelesaikan makanannya, Daniel kembali berkutat ke pekerjaannya.

...

Hari berjalan cepat. Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya berkomunikasi lewat Messenger. Beberapa kali keduanya ingin melakukan _Video call_ tapi waktunya selalu tidak tepat. Daniel sibuk bekerja dan mempersiapkan presentasinya. mereka hanya saling bertukar pesan, foto dan sesekali _voice note_ sekedar bertanya sedang apa, ataupun ucapan selamat malam.

 **18 Mei 2015 [10.10 PM]**

Besok Seongwoo akan kembali dari Jepang. Malam ini Daniel membeli bahan makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya dari liburan.

 _'Ong Seongwoo video calling...'_

Daniel meraih ponselnya dan segera menjawab video call Seongwoo.

 _"Heeii!"_ Seongwoo menyapa Daniel.

"Hei. bagaimana? menyenangkan?"

 _"Sangat! haha akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu!"_

"Maaf aku sangat kerepotan di sini."

 _"Nggak apa-apa kok! Bagaimana presentasimu?"_

Daniel mengacungkan jempolnya tanda segalanya berjalan lancar sambil tersenyum

"Berhasil hehe"

 _"Waahh Selamat Daniel~ Tidak diragukan lagi. promosi di depan mata hehe oh ya_ _Daniel_ _-ah besok aku akan kembali. Pesawatnya jam 8 pagi hehe. eh, yang lainnya akan menambah 1 hari lagi. Jadi besok aku akan pulang sendirian"_

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku akan menunggu di Bandara besok"

 _"Yasudah kalau begitu. Selamat malam Daniel! Istirahat sana."_

"Ya. Kau juga tidur yang nyenyak"

 _'Call End'_

Keduanya menutup percakapan dan kembali bersiap mengakhiri hari melelahkan mereka. Daniel membuka gallery ponselnya dan melihat foto-foto kiriman Seongwoo. Sesekali Daniel tersenyum melihat foto menggemaskan Seongwoo dan sahabatnya.

...

 **Seoul, 19 Mei 2015 [10.00 AM]**

Daniel tengah menunggu di Lounge Bandara Incheon. Dia melihat kembali ponselnya, 5 hari sudah Daniel berpisah dengan Seongwoo dan hari ini mereka akan kembali berkumpul. Daniel membuka messenger dan melihat _selfie_ Seongwoo sesaat sebelum lepas landas. Daniel tesenyum melihat _selfie_ kekasihnya yang tersenyum manis dengan _caption_ 'menunggu Delay 30 menit'.

 _'Set picture as wallpaper'_

Daniel kembali pada kopinya dan menunggu kedatangan Seongwoo. Sampai Daniel melihat orang-orang berkumpul di sebuah layar Tv.

Daniel melihat ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar dan mata yang berair. Membuka percakapannya dengan Seongwoo. Melihat foto yang Seongwoo kirimkan di mana dia berfoto dengan Tiket Pesawat miliknya.

'7C1105'

Ini Bohong...

Seseorang tolong katakan ini tidak benar...

————————————————————

 _"Pagi ini, Pesawat Boeing 737-800 maskapai Jeju Air dengan nomor penerbangan 7C1105 asal Narita-Jepang menuju Incheon-Seoul telah mengalami kecelakaan. Penyebabnya diduga kesalahan mesin nomor 1 sehingga pilot kehilangan kendali dan terjatuh ke laut. penyebab lain masih diselidiki menggunakan blackbox dalam pesawat._

 _Dikarenakan perbedaan tekanan udara yang mendadak, Tidak ada penumpang yang selamat dalam musibah ini. Proses evakuasi para korban sedang diupayakan dari kedua negara._

 _Kami segenap keluarga KB* News mengucapkan Turut Berduka Cita bagi setiap Keluarga dan Rekan yang ditinggalkan._

 _————————————————————_

 **Seoul, 18 Mei 2018 [11.50 PM]**

Daniel meneteskan air matanya. Dia masih ingat betul hari ini. Sehari Sebelum keberangkatan Seongwoo 3 tahun lalu. Malam di mana terakhir kalinya dia memeluk tubuh Seongwoo.

 ** _"Uri Pink bear, baik-baik ya selama aku tidak ada"_**

' _Tidak.. aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpamu, bodoh'_

Daniel menyesal. Dadanya sungguh terasa sesak setiap dia mengingat hari ini. dia memukul steer mobil dan menangis kencang di dalam mobilnya.

3 tahun. ya. 3 tahun Daniel sendiri tanpa Seongwoo. Ribuan kali sudah dia mencoba melupakan Seongwoo, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menghapus sosok Seongwoo dari hidupnya jika setiap bagian di sekitarnya mengingatkan Daniel pada Seongwoo?

Daniel mulai mengendalikan emosinya dan melihat arlojinya telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Akhirnya tanggal 19 Mei yang ketiga semenjak kejadian itu datang kembali. Hari peringatan kematian Seongwoo.

Dengan mata yang masih memerah, Daniel merapikan jas dan kemejanya kemudian dia turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa buket bunga lily putih dan menuju ke gedung penyimpanan abu. Laki-laki berwarna rambit coklat itu berhenti di depan rak. Daniel terpaku di depan tulisan 옹성우 (re: Ong Seongwoo). Terdapat foto keduanya yang tengah tersenyum. Daniel meletakkan buket tersebut di dalamnya.

"Hei Seongwoo" suaranya bergetar mengucapkan nama Seongwoo. tidak dia sadari, air matanya kembali turun.

"Sudah 3 tahun..."

"Aku masih belum terbiasa tanpa kamu, Seongwoo"

"Nggak ada seharipun aku lupa sama kamu"

"So, apakah kamu baik-baik saja di sana, Seongwoo?"

"Aku baru mengecat rambutku. rambut _ash grey_ ku terlihat aneh hehe" Daniel tersenyum pahit.

"Seongwoo, aku kangen... Aku kangen sama senyummu.. Aku kangen sama kamu yang datang ke apartment ku tiap pagi... Aku kangen sama Kimchi Jiggae buatanmu. Aku coba memasak sendiri tapi nggak seenak buatan kamu.." Suaranya semakin bergetar, dada Daniel kembali terasa sesak seiring dia mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dia kembali menangis. Untungnya dia datang di tengah malam. Daniel yang selalu terlihat kuat, meruntuhkan setiap pertahanannya di depan Seongwoo.

Daniel mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali dan melanjutkan 'percakapannya' dengan Seongwoo "Aku harap kamu baik-baik di sana. Aku Iri. Aku iri karena kamu di sana bahagia tanpa aku"

"Seongwoo, aku nggak bisa melupakan kamu. Setiap hari aku mencoba tetap menjalani hidup tanpa kamu. Aku pikir.. Aku sudah berjalan jauh tanpamu. Ternyata selama 3 tahun aku hanya berjalan di tempat" Kembali Daniel mencurahkan segala isi pikirannya selama ini. Sambil tersenyum getir, Daniel menyentuh foto Seongwoo yang tengah tersenyum.

"Maaf Seongwoo, tapi setiap hari aku selalu berdoa..."

 _"That Someday, I could wake up with Amnesia. Because it's just simply too hurt to keep moving on without you."_

"Ya... _I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia"_

 _ **————— End —————**_

 _—————————————————————————————————————————_

Okay, Selesai! ini fic pertama saya. jadi mohon Reviewnya ya hehe.

apa kalian bisa nebak kalau ada Death Character?

By the way, kalau kalian jeli, di awal itu Lily Putih menggambarkan soal orang yang berkabung lho hehe.


End file.
